


Карточная партия

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Малфой и Риддл строят отношения со времен школы на взаимной... Черт его знает, на чем. Но между ними существуют договора, которые нарушать не стоит ни одному из них и которые, тем не менее, не заставят их покинуть друг друга.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 2





	Карточная партия

\- Кто хорошо играет в карты, а? - Орион просяще оглядывает однокурсников. Сам он уже проиграл Малфою все, что только можно, дальше не на что, хотя Абраксас предлагает варианты. К сожалению ли или к счастью, Ориону не нравится ни один.

\- Ну давай я тебя сменю, - для Риддла в этих сборищах не было интереса, как такового, так что он ищет любой способ уменьшить скуку. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он присаживается напротив Абраксаса, задумчиво смотрит на того и жмёт плечами.  
\- Какова ставка?

\- Желание, - цедит сквозь зубы Малфой, и Риддл наслаждается каждым проблеском злости в этих глазах.

И еще больше удовольствия получает, выиграв партию и тягуче-ехидно сообщая, что над желанием предпочтёт пока подумать.

Малфой догоняет его в коридоре, вталкивает в комнату и, не давая и слова сказать, вжимает прямо в дверь, свободной рукой начиная буквально облапывать. Том с тихим смешком поднимает руки, не мешает, будто издевается, и наслаждается ледяной яростью аристократа, когда из его рукава тот вытряхивает несколько карт.

\- Сука, - забыв о приличиях, шипит Малфой.

Риддл широко раскрывает глаза, когда его швыряют вперед. Сообразить он не успевает, мозг отказывается верить в происходящее, а боль внизу живота выбивает из колеи. Том, чуть проморгавшись, обнаруживает себя лежащим на железном изножье кровати, точнее, даже почти висящим - поза совершенно неудобная, но выпрямиться не получается. Будто что-то не даёт. Удаётся лишь бросить через плечо быстрый взгляд, а в следующую секунду выгнуться под ударом ремня. Первый - болезненно-острый, все существо Риддла отзывается, но на лице ни единой эмоции.

\- Я научу тебя наконец не жульничать, - шипит Абраксас и бьет снова. Том молчит, стискивает зубы и снова выгибается.

\- Но ведь так неинтересно, - отзывается он, фыркая. И замолкает под градом последующих шлепков. Унизительно, неприятно, больно, но почему-то коктейль из этих чувств заставляет дрожать, выгибаться, жмуриться и сквозь сжатые зубы постанывать. Том не хочет задумываться, что с ним не так.

Абраксас откидывает ремень, тихо подходит, оглаживая спину Тома, мягко расстегивает брюки того, забираясь ладонью внутрь, под ткань белья, и Риддл сдавленно охает, толкается в руку и, уже не сдерживаясь, действительно стонет. Заклинание спадает еще в момент последнего удара. 

\- Ненавижу! - громкий выкрик срывается с губ ровно перед тем, как он буквально повисает на Малфое, цепляясь за его плечи, кончая. А потом утыкается в плечо, наконец позволяя себе разрыдаться, ощущая всю боль разом. Абраксас не мешает, гладит по волосам, по спине, чуть щекочет шею, чтобы отвлечь. Получается слабо, но уже через несколько минут на него смотрит немного злой, заплаканный, но вполне себе живой Риддл, мать его, Том.

\- Все равно ненавижу.

\- Да, слышал. Том, достаточно ворчать, мы договаривались.

И Риддлу остаётся только злобно сопеть, отбросив замашки Лорда - Абраксас опять прав, договор был - в случае жульничества в азартной игре против самого Малфоя, тот имеет право применить любое наказание, поэтому обиды не работают. Да и не ребенок же для таких глупостей.

\- Допустим. Я пересмотрю наш договор, Малфой. Абраксас... - Том вздыхает и забирается в постель, уже там переодеваясь и устраиваясь в объятиях подобравшегося к нему любовника. И правда, стоит внимательнее быть при заключении подобных договоров, но сейчас Том просто расслабляется, позволяет себе ни о чем не думать и вскоре засыпает. Так было практически всегда, и где-то в глубине истерзанной уже души Волдеморт надеется, что и будет дальше.


End file.
